


The Lotus Fight Club

by king_kageyama



Series: Final Fantasy Shorts [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, First Mission, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Lotus Eaters, M/M, The Odyssey - Freeform, this ones straight for the sin bin, undercover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: Reno and Elena get paired together for Elena's first mission. They have to get information on a fight club in the sector 6 slums. Let's just say, it doesn't go as planned.





	The Lotus Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> So in my freshman English class we are reading The Odyssey. Our teacher told us to re-write the Lotus Eaters and put our own twist. So thats exactly what I did. Enjoy:).

“Reno, are we here on a mission? Is this my first mission?” Elena asked. “Yes, Laney. Boss sent us here to get information. So that’s what we’re doing.” Reno answered, walking up to the rusty metal door in a back alley. “Now shut it and let me do the talkin’.” Reno said. 

 

He banged on the door three times and stood back. His red hair had been dyed black and braided, his usual suit replaced by sweat pants and a black t-shirt layered with a hoodie concealing his mag rod. 

 

The slider on the door opened and a set of glowing red eyes stared back at them. “How can I help you?” The person said in a deep voice. Reno looked at Elena before speaking, “I’ll take the Finland breakfast, no ham.” Reno said. The slider closed and the door opened.

 

They walked through the door and down a long hall. The man led them through another door, into a large room filled with people. 

 

“This is Lotus Fight Club. The biggest and baddest fighters from Midgar come here. Stay with me, and don’t get sucked into the fighting ring.” Reno whispered before pulling Elena up to the snack stand. The woman behind the counter walked over and handed them each a protein bar. 

 

“What’s this?” Elena asked.”It’s a Lotus bar. They’re free.” The woman said. “Oh, thank you.” Elena said, tearing open the wrapper and taking a bite. 

 

Reno finished his bar in three bites and looked around. The room was spinning slightly. Then it stopped. Everything was blurry then it focused. 

 

The one thought in Reno’s head was  _ ‘Stay.’ _ . Reno turned to Elena and tapped her shoulder. “Laney, why don’t we stay a while.” he said. Elena stared at him for a minute before smiling. “Yeah. Let’s stay.” She said. 

* * *

 

Hours seemed to pass like minutes. Reno was about to take a bite of his fifth bar when he heard a voice. 

 

_"_ _ Reno.”  _ the voice said. It sounded like it was right next to him. It sounded a lot like his partner Rude.  _ “Reno. Snap out of it.” _ It said. “Rude?” Reno asked. 

 

_ “Yeah Reno. It’s me. Listen, you have to get out of there. Now.”  _ Rude said. Reno put his fingers to the ear piece he forgot he was wearing.  _ “Reno. Get out. Now.”  _ Rude said. Reno dropped the bar he was holding and looked around. “The mission.” Reno whispered.  _ “Forget the mission. You got what you needed. Find Elena and get out.” _ This time it was his boss, Tseng, talking to him. “Got it boss.” Reno said. 

 

He set off into the crowd. He walked through the crowd twice and didn’t find Elena. 

 

“Let’s go blondie!” Someone yelled from the front of the crowd. Reno whipped around and pushed to the front of the crowd. There was Elena, in the ring. Her hands and feet had been wrapped and she was circling the ring, fists raised. 

 

Reno jumped into the ring and got in front of her. “Laney, snap out of it.” He said. “Out of my way Reno. I have a fight to win.” She said, trying to get past him. Reno grabbed a glass of water out of someone’s hand and splashed it in  her face. 

 

“Reno!” she yelled. “We need to get out of here.” He said. She looked around and saw everyone staring at them, looking ready to kill. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said. 

 

Reno grabbed her hand and bolted for the door. “I remember learning about this in high school. Odysseus found the island of the Lotus Eaters. They make you not want to leave or something, I don’t remember every detail.” he said. 

 

“Reno duck!” Elena yelled. Reno quickly ducked down and his electro mag rod slid into his hand and clicked into place, flicking the switch before popping back up and connecting the rod with the offenders jaw. Electricity danced across the rod, making a satisfying cracking noise. 

 

“These must be the same creatures. Lotus Eaters. It all makes sense now! The Lotus fight club. Run by Lotus eaters.” Elena said. Reno spun around and connected the rod with someone’s neck, knocking them to the floor. 

 

He and Elena managed to fight off the group of people before running for the door. 

 

Once outside, they  bolted down the alley and towards the van where Rude and Tseng where waiting. The van doors swung open and they jumped in, Reno hitting Rude and Elena the van floor. “How long were we in there?” Reno asked. “The sun is starting to rise.” Tseng said.

  
  
  


**_FIN_ **


End file.
